Wood cabinetry (such as cabinetry for home and kitchen installation) and numerous other objects are often manufactured in plants and then shipped to the location in which they are installed. Often the cabinetry or object at issue is shipped to a central storage location or vendor prior to delivery to the customer, or end user, for installation. The cabinetry or other object can be damaged at any point in the distribution process. Such damage may also occur during the shipment of items, such as, for example, furniture that is fully manufactured and then shipped to another location, such as to a purchaser or a retail sales outlet. In either case, if damage occurs, it is typically necessary to replace the object or deliver a substitute part and repair the object on site. Either choice can be expensive and time consuming. Accordingly, the corners of objects—which are typically the portions that are particularly susceptible to damage—are often shielded by some sort of protector. Such corner protectors are removed and discarded when the object is delivered for installation. One known type of corner protector—which may be used only on 90 degree angle corners—is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,694. Otherwise, current corner protectors typically are rudimentary in nature, such as corrugated paper or plastic corner protectors that are fastened in place with staples or the like, or held in place by the outer packaging (corrugated cardboard, shrink-wrap packaging, etc.) of the object that is to be protected.